Like I Know You
by Rogue1979
Summary: Bakura x Yugi. Yugi is saved from certain death or worse by a stranger. So why does he feel like he's known him all his life? Oneshot. Warnings: some violence, blood, male/male lemon, some swearing.


Gosh, it's been ages since I uploaded a new story. I've forgotten how to do it!

Sorry, this is a new fic. I seem to get new ideas, but not on my current stories. This is a oeshot though, so hopefully once this is out of the way (and xmas, and new year, and my hubby moving out, and getting over that) then I'll be able to continue the others.

Anyway, I can't elaborate on this fic any more than the summary, so I hope you enjoy it.

Warnings: in the summary. Oh, and sorry if they're OOC.

Don't own.

* * *

**Like I Know You**

It was late and the sky had already darkened to the deepest black and the streetlamps had long since flickered to life. Families returned home for supper and family time, and those late night workers had already made their way to their jobs for the evening shift. Only a handful of people were still out on the streets this late.

Unfortunately, this didn't bode well for the small figure running for his life.

Yugi ran as fast as he could go through the streets of Domino, his assailant close behind him.

'Come back here, you little runt!' Ushio shouted, no fear that the commotion would attract unwanted attention, because he knew these streets, and they were abandoned.

Yugi didn't turn round at the beckon. He knew if he slowed down he would likely be caught and he would either die, or suffer a fate worse than death at the hands of his childhood bully. He tried to remember what he had done whilst at school to scorn the much larger man so, but his teen mind had obviously blocked it out, preferring to keep him guessing. Now eighteen, and a year out of school, Yugi had thought his bully problem was over. But one fateful day would confirm to him that people can hold grudges for a very long time.

He had been merrily browsing the library for a book to study on Ancient Egypt, his chosen major at university, when he had noticed Ushio in the aisle opposite. A twang of fear had tripped up his spine when the monster had sighted him and grinned conspiratorially at his colleagues, who grinned equally back at him. Their unspoken understanding of the situation was more unnerving than the outright bullying Yugi had experienced in school. Yugi had quickly abandoned his search for his book and hastened towards the exit. Thankfully that day, Ushio and his gang did not pursue him.

Now he knew Ushio, were he to catch him, would not want to simply chat.

'Stop!' Ushio called from behind him. He sounded a lot closer than before and a new surge of fear coursed through Yugi's veins, encouraging his legs to go faster. How he wished someone, anyone, would be on his course of escape so that he could ask for help. He didn't know how much longer Ushio would chase him or how much longer he could keep running. Even were he to reach the game shop where he and his grandfather lived, he would still need to unlock the door, get in and lock it again before Ushio caught up to him.

Taking a chance, he ducked into a long alleyway that connected one street to another. The road ahead of him was empty, but perhaps a different one would yield his saviour.

The alley was not blocked by any wall, but there was a locked and chained iron gate that was much too high for him to climb; much too high for anyone to climb. Normally a good judge of distance, width and other such mathematical equations, Yugi reckoned that he could duck through the bars, being of such a slim frame that he was, but Ushio, big and broad-chested, would not. If he was wrong, however, he would slam into the iron and surely be caught. Well, no turning back now as Ushio could already be heard running down the alley after him.

Yugi leapt and awaited the impact, but he slid through the bars effortlessly without injury and rolled on the ground ready to spring up should his judgement about the gate being too tall for anyone be wrong.

He jumped back in fear as Ushio slammed into the gate with a growl and rattled it severely shouting profanities. 'You fucking runt! I'll get you!' the bully yelled. Yugi stepped backwards to put some distance between him and the gate while Ushio plied his strength to the bars. Satisfied that if he ran now, Ushio would not be able to get through the gate in time for him to get home and be safe inside, he turned to leave, only to be stopped as a figure shadowed by the streetlamp behind him was standing in his way. But despite the lack of light, Yugi could see the man's features and clothing. He was tall with what appeared to be white hair that fell below his shoulders, and he was wearing a black calf length leather jacket, blue faded jeans and white sneakers; his top was blue and white striped, and his expression was stoic.

Yugi wasn't sure if this man was friend or foe, but he decided to give the stranger the benefit of the doubt since he didn't recognise him as part of Ushio's gang. He ran towards him, and like a child to a parent, threw himself into the arms and mercy of the new arrival.

'Please! Help me!' he implored. He wrapped his arms about the man's waist and dug his face into his chest. 'He's going to kill me!'

The man, if he was surprised, didn't show any emotion towards the situation. He simply folded his arms gently about Yugi's shoulders protectively and looked up at the adolescent on the other side of the gate.

Ushio had temporarily stopped in his endeavour to get through the gate when Yugi had done what he did, but when the white-haired man looked at him with that expressionless visage, he grew angrier. 'He's mine!' Ushio growled predatorily. 'He belongs to me. Hold him while I get through here.'

'No,' Yugi whispered, tears pricking in his eyes from the brief relief and now fear that this man may very well hand him over. 'He wants to kill me and I don't know why.'

The stranger continued to stare at Ushio while the teen pulled at the bars. His strength was immense and he was successfully, albeit slowly, prising the bars apart. Soon, he would have enough space to squeeze through. He could also sense the lust dripping from the bully. He didn't want to kill Yugi, not at first anyway, not before having his way with him.

The stranger looked down at the young man in his protection and his expression softened slightly. 'Don't worry,' he said, his voice gruff and twanged with an accent that meant Japanese was not his first language. He said nothing else, but looked back up at Ushio with an expression that even an expert would not have been able to fathom.

Ushio continued to wrench the bars apart and soon, he was able to almost squeeze his bulky upper body through the gap. 'Just wait 'til I get my hands on you, you freak!' he snarled. With a grunt, he managed to push his shoulders through and was pulling his arms free for leverage.

The white-haired man's expression suddenly changed, although neither Ushio nor Yugi saw it. A menacing grin spread across his face and his eyes darkened from their normal mahogany to almost pitch black with a tinge of red within. He narrowed his eyes at Ushio and released his power.

The bars suddenly constricted around Ushio as he got his arms free and he was stuck between them. 'What the…?' he began, but the constriction didn't stop at just trapping him. They continued to close around him putting pressure on his breastbone and rib cage. 'What the hell…?' His words were cut off when the pressure became unbearable and he began screaming.

Yugi began to lift his head when he heard Ushio screaming, but the stranger put a hand to his head and buried his face again. 'Don't look,' he heard him say, and he heeded his words and tried to block out the sound of Ushio's screams, a feeling of reassurance flowing from the stranger.

With a sickening crack, Ushio's breastbone and ribs snapped. One rib ripped through a lung collapsing it in a split second. Another pierced his heart and with a final breath, Ushio fell limp between the bars that had crushed him, blood dripping from his open mouth, dead eyes staring at nothing.

The man reigned in his power and his eyes went back to their normal dark brown, the maniacal grin only lessening at the sight of the dead teen. He composed himself so as not to frighten the other boy. He turned his body but kept Yugi straight so that he would not see the carnage. 'Come,' he commanded simply and gently nudged Yugi towards the entrance to the dark alleyway and back out onto the well lit street.

Yugi didn't know what had happened, didn't want to know. He'd heard screaming, but felt strangely safe in this man's arms, so hadn't worried, and the man hadn't left his side, so he couldn't have killed Ushio. Ushio was probably beaten up by a colleague and ran away screaming. Yes, that was it. It had to be.

When they were well clear of the alley, he looked up at his hero. 'Thank you,' he said.

The man nodded once and then stopped leading Yugi and simply walked next to him.

'My name is Yugi,' Yugi said offering his hand.

The man stopped and so did the boy. 'Bakura,' he returned and shook Yugi's hand. The grip was cold, but not so cold as to make Yugi think anything of it. It was not a particularly warm night. 'You look like you could use a drink, and so could I,' he continued. 'There's a place I know, if you'll let me take you.'

Yugi, being particularly shaken up that night, thought he could use a drink. 'I'd love to, but I'm underage to drink, let alone at a bar,' he stated.

Bakura tilted his head. 'How old are you then?'

Yugi was surprised. Usually people didn't question him when he said things like that. In fact, he usually had to prove he was as old as he was. 'I'm eighteen.'

Bakura licked his lips in thought. 'Too young to drink in a bar, yes. Perhaps in private quarters?'

Yugi smiled. 'My grandfather wouldn't like that. I'm a good boy. I'd never do anything like that under his roof.'

Bakura grinned, not maliciously as he had earlier when dispatching Ushio, but more friendly. 'Well, the only other option would be for you to accompany me back to my place for a drink. What you do under my roof is no matter here or there to me. It's not far.'

Yugi felt strangely elated. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't think about going with a stranger to a non-public area, but this man had saved him from Ushio and he didn't even know him. The least he could do was to thank him by offering him company for a spell. He nodded with a soft smile on his face.

Bakura led the way, the two walking in silence, though Yugi wanted to ask many questions, like; where had he come from, why did he protect him? He thought they were better left for later. For the time being, he stole quick sideways glances at the man. He was intriguing. On closer inspection, Yugi deduced he must be an albino. His hair was pure white and skin a pale, pale pink, but not sickly so, and his features were most definitely not Japanese. He also looked quite young, but had an air of age and wisdom about him.

Soon, they reached a fairly run down apartment block and walked the few stairs to the communal doorway. Bakura unlocked this and bid Yugi go in ahead of him. They then walked up several flights of stairs (because the lift is broken, Bakura said) and eventually entered flat 616. Yugi had been wary when they approached the building as it was not of the standard he was used to, and even more so when he had seen inside. He dreaded what he had gotten himself into by coming here alone.

But he was pleasantly surprised at the comfort of the interior of the flat. The floor was carpeted in a dark red wine colour, the drapes matching, and the walls were white. The furniture was mostly black; black leather sofa, black shelves, black television stand. The overall appearance to Yugi was pleasing.

While he stood at the doorway looking around, Bakura had wandered further into the room shedding his coat as he went, flinging it onto the back of a black wooden dining chair, and over to a glass cabinet, where Yugi could see decanters of various brown liquids. The man liked his alcohol. He poured out two generous helpings of what Yugi quickly found out was brandy, and sat heavily on the couch. 'Feel free to sit down and join me,' he said with some amusement putting the two glasses on the coffee table.

Yugi wandered over to the couch and flopped next to Bakura. He took up his glass and held it up. 'To you, for saving my life,' he toasted.

Bakura smiled and clinked his own glass against Yugi's and they both took a sip, Yugi's much larger than Bakura's. Bakura sniggered when Yugi began coughing from the strength of it. After a top up, Yugi got to asking questions of his companion. 'Where are you from? You're not Japanese.'

'I was born in Egypt,' Bakura answered.

Yugi contemplated the answer carefully. 'But you're pale.'

'I didn't used to be like this, although I did always have the white hair, much to the dismay of my mother. But my pale skin comes from…an affliction I got later in my life. So now I'm pale, but healthy.'

Yugi nodded, listening to the answer with vague interest and nursing his drink closely. He sipped the last drop and it was quickly refilled. 'Why did you decide to protect me?' Bakura mumbled something that Yugi didn't quite make out. 'Sorry?' Yugi asked.

'Right place, right time,' Bakura said knocking back his own drink. 'I hate people like that boy that was chasing you. They seek to prey on the weak. I saw an opportunity to stop an evil man, and I did it.'

'Evil, huh?' Yugi asked fascinated with his drink again.

The questions stopped on his side, but Bakura asked about his life. 'My father died a while back. My mother was stricken with grief and couldn't take care of me. So I was sent to live with my grandfather. He's a good man and runs the game shop close to where you rescued me. Speaking of which, I think I should go now.' He hiccupped and stood up too abruptly. 'Ugh, I think I drank too much.' His head began to swim and the room spun slowly. He suddenly found the floor rushing up to meet him only to softly land on his back on the couch, Bakura looking over him. 'Mmm, thank you,' he slurred. 'You saved me again.'

Bakura chuckled lightly. 'You're in no position to go home like this, and I won't put you in a cab in case there are more who would do you harm. Stay here for a moment.'

Yugi was comfortable. 'Mmm hmmm,' he said, his eyes fluttering closed. He could hear mumbling in another part of the room, but could make no head nor tail of what was being said. He thought he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being picked up bridal style and was being taken to another room. 'Wha…?' he began. 'What's happening?'

Bakura carried him effortlessly into the bedroom, the same dark carpets and drapes adorning the room. 'I called your grandfather to let him know where you were and what happened.'

Yugi didn't even wonder how this man had known his grandfather's number. 'You told him I was chased by someone who wanted to kill me and that I'm too drunk to get home now in the company of a stranger?'

Bakura laid him gently on the bed and he sank into its softness. The man was still leaning over him when he answered. 'No, I didn't tell him you were too drunk. I told him I was a work colleague of yours, but I gave him this address. I told him that you'd had a work related accident and that I brought you here for some rest.'

Yugi was half asleep. 'Wasn't he…' He yawned. '…a little suspicious?'

Bakura shrugged slightly. 'We'll find out soon enough if the police come knocking on my door. I gave him the correct address, assured him you were safe and well and that I'd bring you back to him tomorrow myself.'

Yugi nodded. 'Oh, okay,' Yugi mumbled.

'Hey,' Bakura said softly running a finger along Yugi's cheek. 'Don't sleep just yet.'

Yugi opened his eyes sleepily and was staring up into deep brown, almost black eyes. 'Th…thank you, for rescuing me.' He was transfixed by the depths he could see into those eyes. 'If there's any way I can repay you…?'

'There is…' Bakura said and softly placed his lips on Yugi's.

In the back of his mind, Yugi knew the man was taking advantage of him in his current state, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He felt safe with Bakura for reasons he couldn't fathom, and he wasn't worried. He let his eyes close and kissed back. He felt like he was being enveloped within a huge warm blanket, and then the kiss deepened.

Tongues rolled around each other in a locked dance, fighting for dominance, although there was no competition. Yugi was beaten back and Bakura took the lead. Yugi could taste the alcohol on the other's tongue and a tinge of something else; something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Yugi was left panting as Bakura broke away and kissed down his neck. Yugi felt his top being lifted and arched his back in delight when his left nipple was tenderly licked. He felt sparks of excitement shoot up his spine and down into his groin and fireworks behind his eyes, and that was just the feeling of Bakura's lips suckling on his nipples.

Yugi moaned when the lips left his chest and kissed and nipped down his stomach. He heard Bakura chuckle deeply. 'Don't worry, little one,' he said. 'You will feel even more pleasure shortly.' Yugi didn't doubt this and the man's words were confirmed when his trousers were removed (he hadn't even felt them being undone) and the tip of his growing erection was given the same gentle treatment as his nipples had previously.

A grand orchestra and huge fireworks display exploded in Yugi's mind at the first lick, and this didn't let up when the tongue trailed down his shaft and back up again before the whole appendage was engulfed inside warm velvet.

Bakura revelled in the feeling he got when he heard Yugi moaning from the pleasure he was giving him. The sound was music to his ears. 'You like this?' he asked arbitrarily. It was quite obvious the younger male was enjoying his ministrations.

'Mmmm,' Yugi mumbled, the ability to form coherent speech flying from his brain. It wasn't long before his moaning became more desperate and ended with a cry of bliss as he came into Bakura mouth, the other drinking the lot that was offered. He was slightly embarrassed that he'd come so quickly, but didn't have time to apologise when he felt Bakura's mouth back on his, kissing him fiercely. He could taste his seed on Bakura's tongue, and still the underlying scent of something else filtered through.

They broke apart only for Bakura to pull Yugi's top off and remove his own. Now both naked from the waist up, and Yugi completely thus, skin against skin felt like burning fire. Yugi idly began wondering how any attraction for this man he had only just met that night could be so strong. He pulled away from the kiss. 'Wait,' he breathed. 'Why do I feel like I've known you all my life and want this so much?'

It didn't come out of his mouth as comprehensively as that, but Bakura seemed to understand the slurred words. 'Because I have been watching over you all your life, even though you never consciously knew.'

Yugi suspected he should have been suspicious or horrified by the statement, but he simply tilted his head. 'Go on...'

Bakura lowered his head and began nibbling on Yugi's neck making Yugi forget his question. Brief light touches to his once again hardening erection made him forget he even had a question to ask. He was still light-headed from the alcohol and recent orgasm and he openly admired Bakura's pale yet muscular body when the older man pulled away to rid himself of his trousers, his large erection standing proud against his stomach.

Yugi's nerves flipped when he saw what was coming and he sat up on his arms. 'So big…' he marvelled, and was a little bit frightened.

Bakura pushed him back down and settled between his open legs. 'You'll feel nothing but pleasure, I promise you that.'

Fingers were pushed into his mouth and he sucked on them seductively. The fingers were replaced with Bakura's mouth and tongue while he felt those now wet fingers pushing inside his body, but whilst it felt uncomfortable, he was in no pain…yet.

He instantly knew when something much larger than a couple of fingers was pressed against him and tried to gain entrance. He bucked slightly at the attempted intrusion, but was kissed more harshly to prevent escape. Not that he wanted to escape anyway, but it was a negative reaction he wished he'd not had.

Soon, the monster cock pushed passed the ring of muscle and slid effortlessly the rest of the way inside. Bakura groaned at the tightness while Yugi gasped at the full feeling. He wantonly opened his legs wider to allow better access. Bakura pulled out and then pushed back in harder to get as deep as possible, and Yugi screamed when the engorged appendage within him brushed his prostate.

With determination, Bakura hoisted himself onto his hands either side of Yugi's head and pulled out to the tip, then drove back in, repeating the action rhythmically slowly while Yugi got used to his size. The young man below him writhed deliciously, heels finally pressing against his buttocks to encourage faster movement. Bakura happily obliged and fucked Yugi into the mattress, the bed squeaking with exertion.

Yugi moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard him. He couldn't believe where he was. Only a couple of hours earlier he had been running for his life, now he was making mad passionate love with a stranger, and a man at that. Yugi hadn't questioned his attraction to men, but he always assumed he'd end up with a young girl, marrying and having children. This seemed like a distant ideal now.

He opened his eyes and watched Bakura move above him. The man was not sweating, but he was grunting and panting. When he caught Yugi looking at him, he smiled wickedly and slowed his pace. 'And now, for the finale.'

Yugi didn't know what he meant, but Bakura lowered himself, tilted his head to the side and began nibbling at his neck again. The close proximity of their bodies now caused Bakura's stomach to rub against Yugi's aching erection with each frantic thrust. He felt like he was going to come again. He mumbled so to his lover. 'Then do it!' he was commanded.

Yugi let go with a cry and felt a pinch where Bakura obviously bit him a little too hard. He heard Bakura groan with pleasure and felt the man's seed fill him. Moreover, he felt Bakura sucking on his neck.

As they both came down for their high, Bakura continued to suck at Yugi's neck, and Yugi lay there comfortably while he did it. He giggled when his mind fuzzed back to reality and he could still feel Bakura attached. 'You're going to leave a mark.' He felt Bakura detach at that comment and when his vision cleared, he noticed blood on Bakura's mouth. 'What's that?' he asked reaching a hand up and wiping the red from Bakura's lips with a finger. He brought it to his own lips and tasted it. It was coppery, like the taste he'd detected on Bakura's tongue earlier. 'Is this…blood?'

Bakura nodded slowly. 'Yes.'

'My blood?' Again, Bakura nodded, but didn't verbally repeat himself. Yugi put a hand to his neck and when he examined it, there was a lot more blood. He looked back up at Bakura. 'What's happening?'

'I'm a vampire,' the man said simply. Yugi then noticed the conspicuous fangs now retracting into Bakura top jaw as he spoke.

A sudden surge of panic flowed through Yugi's body and Bakura sensed it. The man threw himself down again to cover Yugi's body and mouth to stop him from screaming. 'No, don't worry. You're safe!'

Safe? A strange man, a vampire, had gotten him drunk, had sex with him and then sucked his blood! Yugi struggled against the vampiric strength, but it was useless. He couldn't break free. He, horrified, also realised that Bakura's cock was still hard and buried within him. He pushed on his shoulders and tried to get his mouth uncovered but to no avail. He couldn't breath and he felt weak and within seconds, he blacked out.

* * *

When he work up, Yugi was in darkness, but he could make out that he was still in the vampire's room. A jerked movement of hand to neck to check his pulse revealed he was still very much alive. His fingertips grazed over the area where he could feel phantom lips sucking at his neck, but he could feel no wounds. Perhaps he'd dreamed the whole thing.

Sitting up, a sharp pain up his spine followed by a dull ache from his backside made him think that if he had dreamed the entire thing, it had been a very vivid dream affecting his physical body. His head also ached so he knew for certain he'd drunk alcohol when he shouldn't have. The final piece of the puzzle that he hadn't been dreaming was the fact he was naked.

Blindly feeling around, he found his clothes and dressed quickly. The man called Bakura wasn't next to him in the bed, but he felt he shouldn't stay here. He found the door to the room and quietly opened it peering into the hallway to make sure no one was there. When he was sure it was safe, he crept out of the room and headed for where he thought he remembered the front door being. This meant he had to pass through the lounge and he really hoped Bakura was either asleep on the sofa or not here.

The room was just as dark as the bedroom had been and he quickly slid over to the door. When he turned the handle, he cursed the fact it was locked.

'Going somewhere?' a voice from behind him spoke.

Gasping with fright he whirled round to see a ghostly outline of the vampire, still naked, in front of him. He blushed furiously when his eyes inadvertently settled on the limp but large manhood between Bakura's legs. 'I…I was going to go home.'

'I told your grandfather that I would bring you to him in the morning. It will be much safer for you to remain here and let me do that when the sun comes up.'

Yugi bit back a sarcastic retort about being safe in the company of a vampire, and instead blurted out a different sarcastic remark. 'I thought vampires couldn't go out in the daytime.'

Bakura moved forwards and Yugi held back the urge to bolt away. The white-haired man stopped directly in front of Yugi and lifted a hand. Yugi closed his eyes, but when there was no impact or even a gentle touch, he peeked again only to find that Bakura had turned a dim light on, and Yugi could now see him in full glory. His blush deepened.

Bakura smirked and didn't move away. 'You have nothing to fear from me, little one. I am here to protect you.'

'Is that why you took advantage of me when I was drunk?' he snapped.

Bakura's smirk was replaced by a look of regret. 'I am sorry. I have wanted too for so long now…'

'What do you mean 'for so long'?' Yugi interrupted. 'What's going on? I remember you saying you've watched over me all my life. What's that about?'

Bakura sighed and moved into the lounge proper. Yugi couldn't help but watch him go. He snapped out of it and followed him. He waited patiently for Bakura to slip into a black robe and sit on the couch. He sipped at another drink he'd poured. He offered some to Yugi with a raise of the glass. Yugi shook his head and folded his arms waiting for the explanation.

When Bakura had sat in a prolonged silence for more than 30 seconds, Yugi opened his mouth to repeat his question, but Bakura began talking at that moment. 'I told you I was born in Egypt, right? Well, I didn't lie about that, apart from the fact it was actually 3000 years ago. And the affliction I spoke of that gave me my pale complexion was my fall into the realm of vampires. I was sired by one of the Pharaoh's High Priests, who was also a vampire, although no one knew of it. He seduced me, and changed me and I became his apprentice. But I fell out of his grace by becoming a rogue, a thief. I was left to my own devices because none sent to do so could kill me. I had surpassed my Master and eventually was forced to kill him when he came for me almost 1000 years later.

'Before he died, he told me that in order to redeem my soul from the evil I had become, I had to turn to a life of good intent and acts of heroism and valour. I laughed it off as I felt I was too far gone and took his life.

'It was another 1000 years before his words sunk in, and the world had changed. I was beginning to fear for my soul should I be killed and so I changed my ways. It was difficult, but for the past 1000 years or so, I have been helping those in need. I have two millennia of evil to make up for. And most times I would do a good deed and then disappear before anyone knew of my existence.

'But then, I met your mother, and something happened that I hadn't even contemplated in all my life; I fell in love.'

'Wait a minute!' Yugi shouted. 'You knew my mother? Why didn't you say so when I was telling you about my life?'

Bakura held his hand up to silence him. 'I'm getting to it.' He took another sip of drink, as if to steel his nerves. 'When I met your mother, she was still a young girl and had been in desperate trouble at the time. She was about to be raped by a thug who had chosen her as his victim for the night. I couldn't allow something like that to happen, so I saved her. I dispatched her would-be 'lover', but before I could leave, she saw me and insisted she repay me with dinner.

'And so it went that I let her take me to dinner and she and I had a wonderful time that night. She made me laugh like I had never laughed before and I quickly fell for her. But after a while, I realised that I couldn't have her as my own. I could not turn her into a vampire because a female vampire is a strange creature. I knew she would never have stayed with me, and I felt that it would have taken away from her successful life she had worked so hard to build for herself.

'So I watched her as she grew up, met your father and fell in love with him. When they got married, I was heart broken, but she was so happy and had no idea of how I felt for her. Then, when she gave birth to you, my heart soared for her. She was happier than ever and when she asked me to be your godfather, I had to refuse, and when she asked why and I finally told her of what I was, she could not fathom that and rejected me. In the end, because it was so painful for her, I had to erase her memory of me, but not before vowing to watch over you secretly.

'And so, I watched you grow, saw your strife at school and protected you along the way. But I always made sure you never saw or were aware of me. I would come into your room whilst you were asleep if you were having a nightmare and chased them away for you. And before I knew it, all the love I had felt for your mother had transferred to you. At first, I thought it was paternal, but over time, as you grew, I wanted nothing more to take you and make you my own.'

Yugi put his hand to his neck again. He once again felt his pulse. 'Did you…?'

Bakura shook his head. 'I haven't turned you. I would never do something like that without your permission. But the fact that tonight you saw me was because I wanted you to. I could have done away with your attacker without you having seen me.'

Yugi gasped. 'What did you do to him?'

'He's dead.'

Yugi took a step back, holding onto the back of the couch for support. 'You…you killed him?' Bakura nodded. 'But, how can you just kill a man? Just like that?'

Bakura leaned forwards, ready to catch his little lover in case he swooned. 'He would have raped you and killed you if I hadn't killed him first.'

Yugi put a hand to his chest and looked away with disbelief. 'His family…'

Bakura smiled. 'You always care about everyone else. But I can assure you, Yugi, he was evil and deserved to die.'

'How do you know that?'

'I can see auras, and his was black. If he hadn't died, his future could have lead to something more sinister. If he had simply been like your mother's attacker, where he wasn't intending to kill her, but may very well have done inadvertently, I simply rendered him unconscious and the police took care of the rest. He was wanted for several attacks and robbery too. Justice was done then, and so was it tonight.'

Yugi swallowed and had to sit down before he fell down. A man had been killed in his name? He couldn't accept that. He would never have wanted Ushio to be killed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and too stunned, he didn't think to jerk away. 'Please understand, Yugi,' Bakura implored him. 'The ways of vampires is different to humans. I can tell how a person is and how he will be in the future based on their auras. Normally, I would have hunted him down later since he posed no immediate threat, but it was YOU who was in trouble and I had to save you.'

Yugi shook his head. 'I can't believe that!'

'You have to.'

'No!' Yugi stood up angry. 'First I find out that you're a vampire and then that you're not a complete stranger to me, then you seduce me into your bed and now you're telling me that you killed someone because he was a threat to me? I can't accept it all!'

Bakura stood up, but slowly so as not to spook Yugi. 'I took a chance knowing this might happen.' He approached Yugi. 'I'm going to have to erase your memories of me, like I had to with your mother.'

Yugi turned to run, but a strong hand locked onto his arm and he found himself back-to-chest against Bakura's hard body. 'Let me go!' he shouted as he struggled. He felt Bakura put another hand on his head and he tried to shake it off.

'It will do you no good to keep your memories of tonight in your head. It will do you more harm than good.'

'That's not your choice!' Yugi retorted feeling like a headache was coming on. He shook his head, but couldn't get Bakura to release him. 'And does that mean you're going to do the same thing to my grandfather?'

'Yes. I will erase the fact that you stayed the night with me and that I called him from his mind. No other memories will be altered.'

Yugi began to feel sleepy. 'No, please don't,' he begged weakly. 'I…can't…' And he fell asleep.

* * *

Yugi was waiting for his bus to college reading the newspaper when the article caught his eye. It seemed that currently unidentified man was found with his chest and ribs crushed. It was suspected that he had been involved in a hit and run, but the investigation continued. There was a small picture and Yugi gasped. He recognised the man as Ushio, his high school bully.

With a slight pang of regret, he closed the paper as the bus approached, but he felt strangely at ease now. He had been on edge since he saw Ushio in the library, but now he didn't have to worry anymore.

He got on the bus and took a seat by a window and as usual, looked at the people passing by before the bus began to move off again. An unusual looking man caught his eye. He had shocking white hair and was quite a good looking guy, and Yugi thought the man was looking straight at him, which was strange. He also got the feeling he knew him, but as he lost sight of him, he shook off the thought and opened the paper to continue reading before he got to college.

Bakura watched the bus pull away and saw Yugi glance at him with the look of someone trying to decide if they knew him or not. He smiled lamentably and put his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket and stepped into the shadows of an alleyway before pulling his power around him, targeting the pure white aura that he knew was his little lover, and disappearing with no one the wiser that he had ever been there at all.

* * *

Pleh...meh, and other such sound of not caring. It started off brilliantly, then I sort of rushed the last bit, so it probably makes no sense. Review if you like.


End file.
